


Six Ways from Sunday

by RiverWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Harmony & Co's The Harmony Shag-A-Thon, Head Boy Harry Potter, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts, Post War, Romance, Smut, eighth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverWriter/pseuds/RiverWriter
Summary: The war is over and it’s finally time for Harry Potter to have a normal year at Hogwarts. He plans to indulge himself with his girlfriend, Hermione, as much as possible.





	Six Ways from Sunday

Hermione had thought she’d have to cajole Harry into returning to Hogwarts with her for their final year. Because in return for that small matter of having defeated a dark lord, the new Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had offered him a place in the Auror Corps without requiring him to sit his N.E.W.T.s. And while her boyfriend was by no means lazy, it was still very much like him to avoid academic work.

For weeks she’d mentally compiled a list of things which she could offer him as incentives to tempt him to Scotland with her. Most of them included her being naked, so she’d fully expected to be triumphant in the end, but she had expected a fight. Which is why, when they’d received their Hogwarts letters over breakfast one morning and he’d just casually looked at her and said: “Love, when you write Headmistress McGonagall will you tell her that I’ll be returning to school, and that I would be honored to accept the position of Head Boy? I don’t see any reason to waste parchment with two letters,” she’d been flabbergasted.

He’d seen the expression on her face and reached over to pull her into his lap. “This is my chance to finally have a normal year: to play quidditch, skive off classes, and shag my delicious girlfriend six ways from Sunday all over that castle,” he explained nipping at her jawline as she shivered in his arms. “Also, you were too busy drooling over your booklist to notice the Headmistress has been quite accommodating in offering us private quarters.” He waggled his eyebrows, lifted her back off his lap, and then with a swat to her bum, he jumped up and practically skipped out of the room.

“If you think I’m going to allow you to skive off classes you’ve got another thing coming, Harry James Potter!” Was all the reply she could muster.

When September First came around, they arrived at Kings Cross over an hour before the train was set to depart, and he practically herded her into the compartment reserved for the head students. She had believed that she had a hold on how much Harry desired her by now, but his erection pressing insistently against her denim clad rear was still something of a surprise.

“Harry!” She gasped.

He slammed the door shut and then threw up about ten locking charms before turning back to her, an intense and determined look on his face. He seized her hips and ground himself against her core.

“I’ve been fantasizing about you riding my cock in one of these compartments for weeks. If I could remember which one it was, I’d take you to the one where we first met.”

“Harry, we have patrols, we have to set a good example,” she protested faintly even as she began to move against him as well.

“There are ten other prefects for that. Unless you want me walking around the train, with this.” He pressed himself even harder against her for emphasis. “Might scare the firsties,” he whispered into her ear.

She shuddered.

“In fact, I think it’s your duty, as Head Girl, to prevent that from happening. Come on,” he urged as he began to undo her jeans. “Do me and then I promise I’ll be responsible and do patrols with you.”

“Do me,” she repeated, snickering at his phrasing but when he snuck a hand into her knickers and swiped two fingers through her wet folds it turned into a moan.

“Is it the request for sex or the offer to be responsible that’s doing it for you?” He wondered as he continued to stroke her.

Despite that she laughed. “God I love you.”

He pulled back and beamed at her. “I love you too.”

“Help me out here,” she whined as she tried to step out of her jeans without removing her shoes which made him chuckle.

And then unceremoniously, but rather efficiently, they stripped each other of their clothing. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap until she was straddling him.

“You really are going to shag me all over Hogwarts, aren’t you?” She gasped as he guided her onto his hard length.

He ran his thumbs over her puckered nipples and nipped at her jaw.

“Oh love, this isn’t even the end of the plans I have for you on the train.”

“You said you’d patrol with me,” she whined even as she began to move on him.

“I did and I will. But after that I’m bringing you back in here, disillusioning us, and fucking you against the door. We’re going to start the myth of the haunted Head’s Compartment.”

“That shouldn’t be hot, Merlin why is that so hot?” She panted, “oh God, yes,” she added, settling into the perfect rhythm.

“That’s it baby, ride me, take your pleasure,” he encouraged.

Her eyes flew open at the drunken quality to his voice. He was leaning back almost lazily, his hands slack on her hips and his pupils blown so wide she could barely detect any green in his usually brilliant eyes.

“Harry!” She was rarely the one in control and there was something extremely sexy about the way he looked right now, letting her do as she pleased with him.

“Yes?”

“Will you-”

“Hmmm?”

“Suck on my nipples, please.”

He smiled slowly. “With pleasure.”

He leaned forward, at first he just circled one and then the other with his tongue which made her shudder, and then he took the first into his mouth and sucked. The sensation went straight to her clit and she let out a little shriek.

She kept her eyes open as she increased her pace, looking back and forth between the place where they were joined and the look of pure bliss on Harry’s face.

“I’m close, oh God, Harry, I’m so close.”

He released her breast with a little pop. “Are you waiting for permission? Is that what you want?”

“Please,” she begged without any shame.

“Come for me then, my sweet witch.”

It was like flipping a switch, pleasure erupted within her as she continued to piston herself onto him and she threw her head back and nearly screamed. When she finally came down from her high she was slumped against Harry, panting into the crook of his neck, and she realized he was still rock hard inside of her.

She sat up. “You didn’t.”

He shook his head. “I was enjoying the show.” He ran his fingertips up and down her sides and then suddenly seized her hips in a grip so tight it was almost painful. “Don’t you dare close your eyes,” he ordered and then he slammed himself up into her one, two, three times and she fought to keep her eyes locked with his still nearly-black ones as she felt him erupt inside of her, sending more fissions of pleasure throughout her body.

They sat there for a long time catching their breath, he ran his hands up and down her spine as he was wont to do after they made love, and she nuzzled his neck. They whispered words of love and adoration to each other. No matter how rough or acrobatic the sex, it was always like that in the aftermath. They’d grown completely comfortable with each other, exploring their sexual needs and desires, but in the end it always came back to their love for each other.

“We have to go meet the prefects,” she eventually murmured.

“I was really hoping I’d fucked you silly enough that you’d forget about that.”

She laughed and climbed off of his lap and started to clean herself up. He just watched her, and the heat in his eyes as he did so was already beginning to get her worked up again.

“Though,” he added, “I have to say I’m really looking forward to watching you play the proper little school girl when I know you still have my come inside of you.”

“Harry!” She gasped as she felt her cheeks heat.

“You regularly sit on my face and let me eat your cunt, it’s adorable that you still blush around me.”

Hermione felt her eyes go wide. Some of the things that came out of Harry’s mouth still shocked her, but he was no longer fooled that she was actually offended so she didn’t bother to chide him. “What happened to that sweet, tentative boy who made love to me in the tent that first time?”

“You mean the one who was so depressed and afraid that he confessed to his best friend that he didn’t want to die a virgin and she offered to help him out?”

Hermione’s face grew hotter. “I still can’t believe I said that.”

He snagged her around the waist and pulled her back onto his lap. “I’m very glad that you did, that was the best conversation we’ve ever had.”

“You think?”

“Okay,” he conceded. “The best conversation we’d had up until that point. And as to what happened to him? Well, I’m pretty sure you made a man out of him,” he leered at her and waggled his eyebrows.

She laughed.

“And then we spent five more months alone in that tent together with very little to do other than prove the saying that practice makes perfect.”

“We have gotten it pretty perfect,” she sighed.

“Yeah, pretty perfect,” he agreed, placing a kiss on her cheek before allowing her to climb back off of his lap so that she could finish getting dressed, and this time he followed suit.

He had promised her, and the night she’d given herself to him for the first time he’d sworn he would never again let Hermione Granger down.

* * *

 Hermione actually tackled him into an alcove on the way back to their quarters from Gryffindor Tower that night. After the Sorting Feast ended, and Headmistress McGonagall had shown them to their quarters with a teary smile and a few words of welcome, Harry had mentioned that he thought it would be a good idea to spend some time inside each house over the next few days to convince the students that they were just normal people and not some sort of super humans, even if they had defeated a dark lord. The gawking on the train had unnerved him, especially considering they’d be living in close quarters with these people- they couldn’t just escape back home like they had when it got to be too much over the summer.

She had thought it was a brilliant idea and had wondered why she hadn’t thought of it herself. They had decided to start with the Gryffindors, because it was their house, and many of the students were already used to seeing them around the common room. By curfew Hermione was so turned on watching Harry interact with the younger students that she was actually uncomfortable and had been squirming in her seat for half an hour.

“Who knew you were so good with kids,” she breathed against his lips.

He shrugged. “I didn’t. I don’t really have any experience with them, it’s not like I had a lot of time to spend with the younger years before now.”

“Staying alive is a time consuming business,” she sighed, running her hands up and down his chest, “it’s so nice to be able to joke about that now.”

“Still plenty of time this year for something to try and kill me,” he quipped.

“Never mind,” she huffed, “that’s not funny at all.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’d fight things a lot scarier than Voldemort to stay here with you now that I have you,” he moaned as she palmed his erection. “Now, not that I’m complaining, but what brought this on?”

“You’re going to be such a good father.”

He reared back in alarm, almost knocking his head against the stone wall in the process. “Uh, Hermione, are you trying to tell me something?”

“No, no, nothing like that. You know I’m on the potion. But just watching you with those kids made me realize that when the time is right...and it’s just really sexy.” She stopped trying to remove his pants, bit her lip and looked up at him shyly when she realized that this conversation would probably be a major turn off for a lot of boys, she didn’t think that Harry was one of them, but she couldn’t be sure. They’d discussed having a family but never when she was actively trying to seduce him.

But his eyes were soft and he had the same smile on his face that he’d had when she told him she loved him for the first time. “I’m glad you think so, because you’re going to be a fantastic mum and I wouldn’t want to be the slacker in this relationship.”

She started to smile, it widened into a grin, and then he was grinning at her in return and they just stood there beaming at each other like idiots.

“Make love to me Harry,” she finally whispered.

He nodded, took her hand, and without another word led her back to their rooms. He pulled her into their bedroom- they hadn’t even pretended they would be using the second bedroom in the suite- and stopped next to the bed. “Don’t move,” he commanded quietly, and then he began to circle her.

He piled her hair on top of her head and secured it with a quiet spell and then he started to kiss and suckle her neck. Without warning he dropped to his knees and encouraged her step out of her shoes, letting her lean on his shoulder so that she wouldn’t trip. He stood up slowly, trailing his hands up her legs, tracing her curves, until he was standing in front of her. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her until she was whimpering into his mouth and clawing at his chest in an attempt to get his shirt off.

“I thought I told you not to move,” he murmured against her lips, but she could feel that he was smiling.

He continued to undress her slowly, peppering her body with kisses as he went. When all that remained were her knickers he sunk to his knees again, hooked his fingers inside the waistband and pulled them down her legs, but he didn’t stand up, he just looked up at her.

“So beautiful,” he marveled, ghosting his fingertips over her skin, “how are you mine?”

“Oh Harry,” she reached out and ran her fingers through his hair, he leaned into her hand and turned his head to kiss her palm.

“I’m serious, it was more than I ever could have asked for to have a friend like you, but for you to be mine...I’m overwhelmed.”

“You were made for me,” she responded automatically. She knew, in her soul, that it was true.

He looked up at her, clearly confused.

“Remember, I’m ten months older than you. Fate sent you to me. How could I ever thumb my nose at a gift like that?”

He stared at her, his mouth slightly agape before he suddenly stood up and kissed her tenderly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She was grinning again, she wanted him, to be as close to him as she could possibly get- it was never enough.

He turned and pulled down the covers on the bed. “Lay down on your side for me, love?”

She nodded and climbed onto the mattress, arranging herself so that she was facing him. She watched as he made quick work of his own clothes and unconsciously licked her lips as his body was revealed to her. Looking back, Harry had always been attractive to her, even when he’d just been a skinny little boy; those eyes of his were enough to mesmerize just about anybody, and there had always been something about him that had just drawn her in.

Over the summer his naturally lithe build had bulked up a little as they’d both taken pains to recover physically from the war. The haunted look he’d worn since Voldemort had been resurrected in their fourth year had all but disappeared, and he no longer appeared as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. In other words, he’d turned into an objectively handsome man and she felt privileged that she got to enjoy that every day. The very sight of his cock made her tremble as she was immediately assaulted by memories of what he could do with it.

“See something you like?” He chuckled.

“Several things, in fact,” she answered.

“I’m a lucky man,” he said as he crawled onto the bed and stretched his body against hers so they were chest to chest. “Hello again.”

“Hi,” she smiled at him and touched her fingers to his face.

He hooked one of her legs over both of his and reached between them to rub his cock between her folds.

“Always so wet for me.”

“You make me crazy,” she confessed on a sigh and gasped when she felt him nudge her entrance and then begin to push himself inside.

He moved ever so slowly, keeping eye contact the whole time. It was delicious, she loved how connected it made her feel to him. “Okay?” He asked when he was fully seated, she nodded and he began to move, still so slowly, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in. “Is this angle okay?”

“You’re not as deep as you are sometimes. But, oh Harry,” she sighed, looping her arms around his neck to bring him closer. “I really like this position. I just feel really close to you.”

“I agree,” he murmured, laving kisses down her neck.

They were quiet for the longest time as they moved together until Hermione’s thighs began to tremble.

“Getting close, my love?” He wondered.

“Yes.”

He reached between then and began to caress her clit, the gentle, fleeting touch sent electricity shooting through her body and in matter of moments she was pulsing around him. It had been such a slow build, her orgasm was long and consuming and she almost felt like she was drunk on pleasure when Harry turned her onto her back and continued to move in her until he too reached completion.

He collapsed on top of her and she lazily wrapped her limbs around him to hold him in place.

“I’m crushing you,” he said, his voice muffled as his face was pressed against the crook of her neck.

“I love it.” She turned her face to kiss the top of his head. “Thank you, that was exactly what I needed, how do you always know?”

“Because your needs are my needs,” he tunneled his hands underneath her to caress her back, “but you already knew that.”

* * *

 She should have known Harry’s hand wouldn’t stay where he’d rather innocently placed it on her knee in their first class of the year the next morning. Professor Flitwick hadn’t even been lecturing for five minutes when he slipped it under her robes and up her inner thigh. She managed not to gasp out loud when he began to stroke her satin covered core. He continued on like that for the entire class, bringing her right to the edge over and over but never allowing her to topple over it. By the time class was dismissed she was ready to murder him. That, or tie him down and fuck him senseless; she was quite certain he was up for it and she’d miss him if she killed him.

As soon as they left Charms she pulled him into the nearest empty classroom.

“What do you think you’re doing! Anybody could have figured out what was going on and I didn’t hear a word Flitwick said.”

He backed her onto a desk, wrapped an arm around her waist and stepped between her legs. “That entire lecture was a review of summoning charms, something I know you mastered fourth year.” He nibbled on her neck as he spoke. “And you know what, we just saved this Merlin be damned world. I think if I want to shag you in the Great Hall on top of the Head Table in the middle of dinner I should be allowed.”

“Harry!”

“Actually,” he stopped what he was doing and raised his head to look her in the eyes. “That’s not a bad idea, not in the middle of dinner of course, I’d have to kill anybody who saw you like that, but maybe we could use our Head Student privileges to sneak in there in the middle of the night- and I think on the Gryffindor table instead. That way I can remember eating you everytime we sit down for a meal.”

“Harry!” She gasped again, doing her best to sound scandalized as opposed to intrigued.

“Oh love, you can’t get anything past me, your eyes just went completely dark.”

She bit her lip but didn’t say anything and he pulled her roughly against his erection. “Now, would you like an orgasm before Potions?”

“We don’t have time,” she said breathlessly.

He smirked at her. “Well that sounds like a challenge.”

And before she could really register what was happening, he’d summoned a chair, sat, yanked her to she edge of the desk, pushed her robes and skirt out of the way, ripped her knickers off, and tossed her legs over his shoulders. And then his face was between her legs.

She squealed at the feel of his tongue on her clit and she automatically spread her legs further and pressed herself against his mouth.

Harry moaned appreciatively. “That’s it, fuck my face.”

Hermione was convinced Harry was some kind of prodigy at this, she had never really understood the term “eat out” until he’d put his mouth on her for the first time, and his enthusiasm for the activity was one of the hottest things she had ever seen.

Given how worked up she already was, it was only a matter minutes as he licked and kissed and sucked her pussy, and she rocked against him before she felt that tell-tale tightening in her core, and then that sweet release.

When she finally caught her breath and opened her eyes she was surprised to meet Harry’s green ones as opposed to the view of the ceiling she’d been expecting. He had stood up and was leaning over her, smiling, his hands still caressing her thighs.

“Can you die from too much sex? Because if so, you are definitely going to kill me before this school year is over.”

He laughed. “I’ll stop just short of that, I’d like to keep you around.”

She sat up and eyeing his tented robes, reached for him, but he took a step back. “Ah, ah,” he wagged a finger at her, “Miss Granger, we can’t be late, especially not on the first day, we have to set a good example.”

“And how do you expect to hide that,” she glanced pointedly at erection.

He picked up his bag and held it in front of him. “I’ll calm down in a minute.”

She rolled her eyes but as she regarded his smug demeanor a plan began to form in her mind.

Twenty minutes later when Slughorn had finished instructing them on their first potion of the year and allowed them to begin brewing, Hermione could tell that Harry was beginning to regret his blasé attitude, and the way he’d tormented her in Charms. Perhaps he didn’t think she had it in her to retaliate, or perhaps he’d just assumed she was too serious about school to tease him in class, but either way he was wrong; she hadn’t given him any opportunity to calm down.

She could tell that the hand on his thigh was unsettling enough to him, but the notes she kept passing him, telling him in detail what she planned to do to him when she got him alone had him squirming in his seat.

And then they started to brew, and Hermione made it a point to ‘accidentally’ brush up against him as often as possible until Harry almost sliced his hand open while he was preparing ingredients. He dropped the knife and grabbed her. “Keep it up and I’m going to rely on my ‘I’m the savior of the wizarding world’ trump card to get me out of trouble for tossing you over my shoulder and taking us back to our quarters for the rest of the day!” He hissed into her ear.

She shivered at the feel of his hot breath on her neck but, not to be deterred, turned and pressed her front against his one last time. “See me after class Mr. Potter,” she ordered. And then she quickly stepped away and didn’t allow their fingers to so much as brush for the rest of class- which, Hermione noticed with a satisfied smile, seemed to unnerve him nearly as much as her previous tactics.

Once they turned in their potion, Hermione took Harry’s hand and silently led him out of the classroom and then into a secret passageway just down the corridor which was hidden by a large tapestry. When they were inside she immediately sealed the entrance with a spell and dropped to her knees.

“Hermione, you don’t have to.”

“Harry, how many times do I have to tell you I like doing this,” she said as she unfastened his robes and began to unbuckle his trousers.

She had been pleasantly surprised and rather thrilled to discover how much she liked giving blow jobs, especially given how much he enjoyed performing oral sex on her; she wouldn’t have wanted it to be unequal. But it turned out she kind of loved it, it made her feel powerful, and for some reason she couldn’t begin to explain, decidedly feminine. But Harry, thoughtful, selfless, Harry was still proving difficult to convince of this fact, so she determined to keep at it and show him how much she enjoyed making him feel good too.

She pulled out his cock and immediately surged forward to take him into her mouth.

Harry groaned.

She started to stroke him with one hand in time with the way she was bobbing and sucking. And then she had an idea. She released him with a pop but continued to stroke him. “Harry,” she waited until he looked down at her before she continued, “fuck my face,” she repeated his earlier words, dropping her hand and taking him back into her mouth.

“Hermione-”

She just hummed around him and he groaned again- half pleasure, half annoyance.

“Fucking temptress,” he hissed.

She grabbed his hands, placed one on top of her head, the other on her cheek indicating that she expected him to guide her. Which was apparently more than he could resist. Because while he’d thus far been still as a statue, he suddenly began to piston in and out of her mouth.

She moaned and sucked harder as she felt herself growing wet at how much he seemed to be enjoying this, she was the one on her knees, but he was really at her mercy and his trust in her was beautiful and sexy. It wasn’t something that Harry gave easily.

He warned her verbally and tapped her cheek frantically before he came but she took hold of his thighs and refused to pull away.

He came with something like a shout which made Hermione smile even as he was still inside her mouth.

“Get up off your knees,” she was surprised to hear him practically growl, and then he was hauling her up his body.

He covered her mouth with his, pushing her against the wall and plundering her mouth with his tongue, nipping at her lips, chuckling into her mouth.

“I guess you’re going to have your way with me all over the castle too.”

“Oh, you can count on it, I give as good as I get Potter.”

* * *

 Ten Months Later…

Classes were finished, exams were over, and their time at Hogwarts was all but through. However, Harry still had one more thing he wanted to accomplish. The elves were more than happy to help and provided him with everything he needed.

Which is how he’d come to be walking with his fiancée across the grounds on the final Saturday they would be at school, her hand in one of his, a picnic basket in the other. He led them to a spot by the Black Lake that he’d come to think of over the years as belonging to them. Hermione had discovered early on in their friendship that he liked to come here to think and it had become something that was just between them that they hadn’t ever shared with Ron.

They spread the blankets on the ground, Harry smiled to himself as he watched Hermione surreptitiously move her hand back and forth so that she could watch her ring sparkle in the sun.

“If I’d known how much you’d like it, I would have gotten you one sooner.”

Her head shot up and she smiled sheepishly at being caught. “You handled it perfectly. And who knew you had such good taste in jewelry?”

Harry had proposed over the Christmas holidays. They’d spent a little time at the Burrow, enough to pay their respects and show the family that they were still important to the two of them, but not so long that things became uncomfortable with Ron. He would always be dear to them, but their dynamic was never going to be the same after he left them during the horcrux hunt and Harry and Hermione became a couple. It was something the three of them were still getting used to.

Then they’d gone to visit her parents in Australia. They’d been once before, when they’d traveled to remove the memory charms over the summer, and that had been a very difficult visit. But by Christmastime they had begun to understand why Hermione had done what she’d done and to forgive her. Harry took the opportunity to speak to them about his wish to marry Hermione, and was rather shocked when they freely offered him their blessing.

And then they’d gone on holiday in Italy, just the two of them. It was something they’d promised each other during those cold nights in the tent when they’d held each other and just talked. They decided when the war was over that they’d experience the world, travel and try new things, and that they’d do it together. The time in Italy had been the beginning of that; and there Harry proposed. When he’d asked the question Hermione had made a noise he wouldn’t have thought her capable of, and he had been teasing her about it ever since.

“So, what brought this on?” Hermione asked.

“Can’t I just plan a picnic for the love of my life?” He smiled at her and shot her a teasing wink.

She sauntered up to him and put her arms around his neck. “Anytime, but the thing is Mr. Potter, I know you, I know all your looks and you’ve had an ‘I’m up to something,’ look on your face all morning.”

“Mmmm, maybe so. Sit with me and I might tell you.” He pulled her down with him and began removing items from the basket. All of their favorites from over the years, sentimental and personal, and then- as a final touch- a bottle of Champagne. She raised an eyebrow at this but he simply shrugged. “I asked an elf to go to Potter House and get it, we have a lot to celebrate. And we’ve earned it, don’t you think?”

She just pressed a kiss against his lips. “So?” She prompted.

“Well,” he touched her thigh and ran his fingers up under the light summer dress she was wearing. “I believe before we came back to Hogwarts I promised to shag you six ways from Sunday all over the castle, and I think I’ve done my part in keeping that promise.”

“More than your part.”

“Thank you,” he kissed her temple, “but still, I’ve been remiss, because I didn’t even consider outside of the castle. I’m going to attempt to make up for that this afternoon.”

“Harry, as beautiful as it is out here, we can’t, anybody could just walk up on us.”

He kissed her and let his hand sneak further up her thigh. “I thought of that. A few elves have volunteered to play look out, no student will come within fifty yards of this spot, I promise you.”

“Well,” she bit her lip and raised a hand to his face to caress his cheek, “I guess it’s only right to finish what we started. I mean, not christening the grounds would be a major oversight and what better way to say farewell to Hogwarts?”

“And that kind of brilliant logic is why I’m marrying you,” he growled pushing her down and crawling on top of her to the sound of her laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Harmony & Co. for hosting this fest, I had so much fun writing this. Thanks to Weestarmeggie for reading it over, but I didn’t give her time for a proper beta read, so mistakes are mine. And thanks for reading!


End file.
